


Sincere

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd, a very gentle high school au, alex gets his ass kicked, and john helps, i might continue it if anyone wants?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Alexander's first week at his new school isn't quite going as he hoped.  Maybe someone can help him out.





	

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Alexander registered the voice that filled the room, but he couldn’t really make out what it was saying. It was barely more than a haze to him. He looked up, brown eyes full of tears and terror both, but when he saw the man kneeling before him, all of that seemed to go away. The face that looked down on him wasn’t like the others, no. It wasn’t full of malice, disgust, anger, anything that he was used to.   It was soft, genuinely warm and inviting.   Something he hadn’t seen for a very, very long time. 

A hand was soon extended out to him, offering solace.   He hesitated in taking it. 

When he finally did, his world exploded with color.   Not literally, of course. But the subtle comfort that had suddenly taken over his entire bing, well, damn. It was close enough for him.   “They can’t hurt you anymore,” the other man repeated, helping Alexander to his feet. He finally looked up at him fully, registering thick curls before anything else. Soft and full looking, pulled back in a bun that draped loosely at the base of his neck. His skin next, tawny and freckled.   Then, eyes. Hazel. Sweet, inviting, full of depth and a strange clarity Alexander wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. 

Of course, upon noticing the gentle shade and inviting glimmer, he couldn’t help but take in the shiner that framed it, already darkening and swelling up a little, much like the damage Alexander was facing as well. 

“Did you fight for me?” Alexander finally asked, brow pulling together in a confused furrow. Nobody stood up for him, usually assuming that _the bastard deserved it, going off at the mouth again with someone bigger, stronger…_ He forcefully shook those thoughts from his head when the other spoke, offering a smile that lit up the room. 

“Yeah, of course I did. You don’t deserve that shit, man.”    
 _How does he know what you deserve, he knows nothing about you. He doesn’t know how terrible you are._   “I’m John, by the way. Laurens. You’re…” He still hadn’t let go of Alexander’s hand. So Alexander just squeezed John’s when he spoke. 

“Alexander Hamilton.”   “Nice to meet you. I’ve never seen you around here.” 

“It’s my first week here.” He explained, shrugging absently. 

“Week one and you’ve already pissed off the goons, huh?” John snorted a laugh. 

“The goons?”

“Yeah, those assholes who were surrounding you. George Frederick, Sam Seabury, Charles Lee. Lee was the one who actually threw the punches. Seabury’s the squirrelly looking one. Frederick was-“

“Insufferably British.” Alexander offered. 

“Yeah. Exactly.” John rolled his eyes. “Anyway. An enemy of my enemy is my friend. You got anyone to sit with at lunch yet?” He asked, finally letting go of Alexander’s hand when he glanced down to check his watch. “It starts soon, there’s just enough time for us to get you patched up.” 

There wasn’t a single insincerity about John. It actually kind of freaked Alexander out, if he was going to be completely honest, but hey. There weren’t any real red flags. Just his own trust issues. And he knew that. So, taking a leap of faith—and John’s hand again—he said yes. 

Maybe this new school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey guys it's been a hot minute.   
> i'm flying to NYC monday to spend time with pip   
> so maybe i'll get some shit written on the flights or at the airports.   
> who knows man. who knows 
> 
> Until next time, hmu on tumblr, @paperthinrevolutionary, and send me some prompts. 
> 
> -Krys


End file.
